


Run Into Your Arms

by RedPineTrees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not there to protect you in the moment, but he definitely knows how to comfort you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Into Your Arms

It wasn't like you were even alone for a long time. You literally were just a few steps from the well lit area you were trying to get to when a man's voice made your insides freeze. 

“Hey, do you have any money we could borrow?” He asked, and you tried to keep walking, keeping your head high. From the corner of your eye, you saw them hidden in the darkness, hidden in the shadows. Two men and one women, all sitting up on a low stone ledge next to the bridge you were about to walk under. There were no lights around them that could illuminate their faces, they were making sure to stay out of the dim lamps that the bridge had to light the path. 

“I said, do you have any money we could borrow?” He repeated when you tried to ignore him, and you heard him move from his perch. Your heart was pounding in your chest, absolutely making you sick to your stomach. There wasn't anyone around for at least a fifty feet either way, maybe even farther. Of course at that exact moment, no one would be walking around the usually crowded street. 

“No, fuck off.” You shouted, facing forward as you quickened your pace. You heard the girl with them laugh, and a rustling from some sort of bag. Your heart dropped into your gut, a bad aura suddenly surrounding you.

“Wrong answer.” The man from before said, and as soon as the words left his mouth, you bolted. Your legs were tired before from all the walking you had had to do, but the burst of adrenaline made you feel like you could run for miles. Within seconds you merged with the crowds that had seemed so far ahead of you, and while your eyes were scanning every person, you just couldn't seem to find a police officer. Of course, of course of course. Just when you needed one, there were none around. Luck was not in your favor tonight. You didn't dare look back to see if anyone was pursuing you, you just kept running until you reached your destination.

A large, multi story building loomed in front of you. Many windows and lights, lots of people of all ages, and the smells of food enveloped your entire being. You felt a little more at ease now, but you were still looking for a few specific people that you were supposed to meet at this crowded shopping area. Suddenly, arms snaked around you, causing you to jump in fear, whipping around so quickly you were afraid you were going to give yourself whiplash. Ready to punch, kick or bite, you faced--

Your boyfriend? 

Your boyfriend, Jesse McCree, stood in front of you, looking very confused and almost hurt. Behind him were his two friends, Gabe and Jack, whom you knew very well from all your years working together. The older men shared nearly the exact same expression as Jesse, knowing you weren't very jumpy at all.

“Darlin'?” Jesse said, his eyes full of shock. “Darlin', you're as white as a sheet. What happened?” 

“I, uh, I'm sorry, I just, there were these guys, and--” Your fear finally caught up to you, the panic setting in and adrenaline fading out. Throwing yourself onto your significantly taller boyfriend, you buried your face into his chest, breath coming in short gasps. You could tell you were just making him more confused, but reassuring hands held onto you tightly. 

“Sweetheart, I'm gonna need you to explain some more details so I can properly assess the situation,” He whispered to you softly, hosting you up into his arms and carrying you a little bit away from the crowd. Gaberiel and Jack followed closely behind, matching frowns on their faces. 

“There were these guys back there, under the bridge.. When I came here, I was alone for like, two seconds, and they harassed me for money. I think, maybe one of them had a gun or a knife or something, I don't know,” You explained as best you could, but you just couldn't think straight. Jesse froze for several seconds before nodding to his oldest friends, who quickly made their way back into the direction you came from. 

“It's all right, darlin'. You're safe with me now, y'hear? It'll be taken care of,” Jesse's voice was right next to your ear, warm and reassuring. You looked up at him, your eyes damp. He had a warm smile on his face, though you knew, on the inside, he wanted to take the peacekeeper and take care of your harassers yourself. “I'm mighty sorry I wasn't there with you. I can't begin to imagine how scary that must've been. Will you forgive me?” 

“You big dummy, it wasn't your fault. It was just people being assholes,” You chuckled shakily, feeling more and more relaxed with each passing second. 

“You got that right. I know that we had plans to all go to dinner, but.. I don't think Gabe and Jack would mind too much just goin' and ordering take out.” He said, looking off into the direction of where the other two men went. He blinked and was looking back down at you, frowning. “As long as that's okay with you?” 

“Of course it is. I'd rather just go back home and eat there. I'm... Not really in the mood to be out any longer,” You replied, feeling a little sheepish. While the people in the crowd seemed to be trying really hard not to stare, they still were. 

“Not a problem. Let's head on back, get a taxi and all that. They'll be followin' behind shortly.” 

Jesse switched your position so you were now in his arms, bridal style. You yelped, quickly wrapping your arms around his neck and feeling your face heat up. He pressed a gentle kiss to your temple before heading to the nearest sidewalk, wanting to get you home as soon as possible. He may not have been there in the moment, but he sure knew how to take care of things after.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in twenty minutes. there is no editing. im very sorry  
> this is actually semi based on something that happened to me this weekend. i made it out okay, but i was harassed while walking to meet with my friends. ya. it was p crazy


End file.
